You're One In a Million
by MidnightSeaDragon
Summary: Pan and Trunks have been "talking" for a while. Will they ever get the hook-up? This takes place during highschool. P/T and maybe Bra/Goten


You're One In a Million Disclaimer: I don't own any of DBZ or other crap like that but I do own this story. I am done disclaiming! * smiles *  
  
~ Well, this story is sort of true. At least most of it is. All of them are in high school and none of them are related. I know that seems a little bit weird. And Pan and Trunks have been "talking" for at least a month.  
  
"Hey man!" Trunks greeted Goten as he walked beside him in the horribly crowded halls of Orange Star High School. "So, sup!?" Goten asked as he smiled to one of the many girls that finds him attractive. "You know, same thing as always. Flirty girls, boring teachers and wondering if I'll find one girl I would like to go steady with." Trunks replied. "What about Pan?" Goten asked. "Well, she's one of the select few that I think would make a suitable girlfriend." Trunks sighed. "Well, I'll just see you after school." Goten said. "Yeah, bye." Trunks finished the conversation walking in the direction of his 4th period class. Trunks and Goten weren't the most popular guys in school but they weren't losers either. They were just the typical, average friendly guys. Of course, they still burped, farted and did all those things that guys were best at but they were one of the few guys that actually showed respect towards girls. Goten was more into playing the field. He was definitely the player out of the two. Trunks likes to switch from playing the field to steady relationships, in other words he likes variety. But now Trunks is starting to get impatient. He's tired of all these girls that don't last. He wants someone perfect. But then, who doesn't!? "Alright Pan, you better call me tonight. I want to know details!" Bra exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" Pan blushed. "Oh don't you play dumb with me." Bra placed her hands on her hips. "Peaches!" Bra whispered. "Ok! I'll call you tonight!" Pan walked away. Peaches was the code name for Trunks. It's what she nicknamed him in the 7th grade. She sort of forgot about him in the 8th grade because she never talked to him. As always everyone was horse playing outside of the classroom. Sometimes he'd be out there but most of the time he was sitting inside waiting for class to start like a good little boy. * Pan smirked * Inside , half the class was divided, rows of desks on one side and the other desks facing the desks on the other side of the room. Pan sat in the 1st seat of the last row beside the wall. Unfortunately but gratefully, Trunks was sitting right across from her. As Pan sat down, her and Trunks just smiled and smirked at each other. Ever since they began flirting with each other they've been making the teacher frustrated. "Ok class, the bell has now rang so it's time for you to get to work on this worksheet that I've handed out to start the class." Mrs. Deale said trying to talk over the students.  
  
* Pan: I hope she'll let us have some time at the end of class to do whatever we want so I can talk to Trunks * Trunks: Ok, ummm, what am I going to say to Pan * Both thought, excited about seeing each other this period. "Trunks! I can see that you're done, so why don't you answer the last question for me?" The teacher asked. "Ummm, urbanization." Trunks answered unsure of himself. He was a little bit nervous about saying the wrong answer because he didn't want to make any mistakes in front of Pan. "You're correct." She said. Trunks glanced over at Pan and saw that she was smiling at him. * Well, I guess she is impressed * Trunks smirked. Darn, that would have been hilarious if he answered that wrong * Pan smiled back at him. Pan gave him the thumbs up sign. He just made fun of it making her pout. "Now, you guys can get out anything that you need to work on from your previous classes." Mrs. Deale instructed. During this time everyone gets to sit anywhere they wanted, but the catch is that they had to remain absolutely quiet. Pan's good friend in that class, Amy, usually sits in the empty desk behind her and Trunks usually plops on the floor, against the wall, beside her. Her and Amy would pass notes while Trunks distracted Pan by poking her leg and making her laugh. 90% of the time they get caught and Mrs. Deale usually makes all three of them separate. "Alright, everyone needs to go back to their seats. And especially you Trunks, stop flirting with Pan." Mrs. Deale said smirking. She was always trying to find some way to embarrass her students. " Yea I know, when are you guys going to start going out!?" Amy said. "Hey Trunks, when are you going to ask her out!?" One of the female students yelled out from across the room. Pan and Trunks were pretty much used to this type of stuff since it happens everyday. Pan looked over at David a little uncomfortably, but he just weakly smiled at her. David was a guy that had really liked her since the 8th grade. She did sort of like him a while back but now she has stronger feelings for someone else. All she wants from David is to be friends but he still tries to get her to fall for him. "Ok, you guys need to put everything away. It's time for a vocabulary test and after this you guys may socialize." Mrs. Deale said. After everyone finished the test, there was only five minutes of class left. * Ok Trunks, how am I going to do this? How am I going to ask her? * Trunks thought as he walked towards Pan and smoothly sat down in the desk behind her. "Hey." Pan smiled. Trunks smiled back at her not knowing how to start this conversation. "Umm, I lost my number can I have yours?" Trunks asked. * Geez, I'm such an idiot * He thought as he mentally slapped himself. * Omg, what an idiotic thing to say. But he's still cute * Pan thought as she gave him a screwed up look. "Huh?" was all that Pan could say. "Well, I mean, can I have your number?" Trunks asked nervously. "Sure, just as long as you could me a pen." Pan flirted. Trunks gave her a black pen and she wrote her name and number down on a torn piece of paper. "Alright, thanks!" Trunks smiled as he stood up. Then, as he walked away he ruffled her hair. Pan grabbed his arm and Trunks turned around. They smiled at each other for a few seconds as if they were telepathically saying something to each other. Trunks went to get his book bag and as soon as the bell rang he darted out of the classroom. * I can't believe I finally asked her * Trunks smiled triumphantly to himself. Pan watched Trunks mix in with the crowd. But it's still pretty easy to spot him because of his lavender hair. * I can't wait to tell Bra * Pan walked toward the parking lot smiling as big as she could thinking about Trunks. Everyone could see her. Even Trunks. * Holy crap! * Pan turned around and saw Trunks in the passenger seat of blue car stuck in traffic. Trunks waved to her and Pan smiled, waved and walked off to her ride.  
  
Yay! I finished the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if this chapter was boring but it'll get better. R&R.  
  
Always and Forever, *Midnight*Sea*Dragon* 


End file.
